DE 100 08 212 B4 describes a fluid box for a printing couple of a printing press, which fluid box contains all of the control lines, along with hose and/or pipe connections for supplying the functional elements of the printing couple. The supply lines are equipped with interfaces with which the fluid box can be coupled to at least one additional fluid box of an adjoining printing couple. The fluid box has a modular body which is embodied as a passable platform, and which can be connected, through the use of interfaces, to the printing couple and/or to an electric or electronic switchgear cabinet. The hose and/or pipe connections for use in supplying the functional elements of the printing couple are therefore located outside of the structural space of the printing couple. The result is that multiple lines are to be introduced, through the use of interfaces, into the relevant printing couple, for example, resulting in substantial assembly costs at the location where the printing press is set up. Additionally, the fluid box disclosed in DE 100 08 212 B4, if it is embodied as an independent module, separate from the printing couple, must also usually be delivered separately from the printing couple to the assembly site of the printing press, thus resulting in additional logistical expense.
A printing press coupling system for use in coupling supply lines to a printing press module, and especially to an inking unit or to a dampening unit of a printing press, is disclosed in EP 1 882 586 A2. A coupling element on the side of the printing press module and a coupling element on the side of the supply line are provided in this system. The coupling element on the printing press module side and the coupling element on the supply line side comprise all of the interfaces for the central coupling of all fluid supply lines and/or all electrical supply lines, so that all fluid supply lines and/or all electrical supply lines can be connected together to the printing press module.
A printing press having multiple machine units arranged one in front of the other in the direction of transport of a print substrate is disclosed in US 2005/0247017 A1. Adjoining machine units are aligned with one another.